


Kissing the human way

by RenaReason



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fanart, Feelings, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaReason/pseuds/RenaReason
Summary: My very first piece of fanart! Enjoy <3





	Kissing the human way

**Author's Note:**

> My very first piece of fanart! Enjoy <3


End file.
